


I’m Sorry That You Didn’t Make It

by Ghostly_Crystals



Series: We Talked About Making It [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Modern AU, Semi Angst, Some things happen sooner, Zuko can see ghosts Au, for plot reasons I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Crystals/pseuds/Ghostly_Crystals
Summary: Zuko is eight when he sees his cousin standing in the living room, still dressed in his Army Uniform.
Relationships: Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Lu Ten & Zuko, Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: We Talked About Making It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918966
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	I’m Sorry That You Didn’t Make It

**Author's Note:**

> This is short simply because it’s the establishment chapter. Like heyy, this is how he found out about certain things as well as tells character ages. 
> 
> There is major planned angst further in the series. Let’s hope I don’t lose inspiration! 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Zuko was eight, he saw his cousin Lu Ten for the first time in a long while. The twenty year old was still in his Army Uniform. Zuko, being downstairs alone at the time, excitedly ran up to him to give him a hug. However, Lu Ten quickly explained that he was tired and sore. 

Zuko tried not to look too disappointed that he couldn’t hug his favorite cousin. Instead, he quickly put a believable smile on his face like Father taught him. The eight year old began gathering blankets and pillows from around the house, quickly setting up a makeshift bed on the couch for the twenty year old. Father had told him time and time again not to sleep on the couch, but this was a special occasion! 

“You can sleep here, Lu Ten! I’ll go tell mom your home so she can cook you something to eat.” Zuko said, watching as Lu Ten stiffly sat on the couch. The eight year old waited until his cousin looked comfortable and relaxed before bolting up the stairs. Without thinking, he only placed his feet where the floor wouldn’t creak. 

Zuko ran through the halls, a excited smile on his face. Eventually, he found both his mother and Azula in his younger sisters room. He almost ran past the door when he stopped suddenly, almost falling. He had to use the door frame to steady himself. The two looked up at him, his mothers brush slowly brushing Azula’s hair. “Woah! Zuko what’s wrong?” His Mother’s voice was calm yet worried. 

After catching his breath, Zuko began explaining why he was so excited. “Lu Ten just came home! He says that he’s tired though so I gave him some pillows and blankets.” Zuko had to pause for a breath since he was talking so quickly. “He says he’s hungry too so can we have lunch early? Please?” Zuko did his best puppy dog eyes, he even went as far as to pout. Which wasn’t something he did a lot, he wasn’t a baby. 

At this point, Azula was looking at him weirdly. “I thought he wasn’t supposed to come home yet?” Azula, at only six years old, had very few memories of their cousin. However, Zuko had told her enough stories for her to understand how great Lu Ten was. He had told the story of how he and Lu Ten pretended to be ghosts to get back at a kid who stole Zuko’s lunch money. It was a classic story to tell when Azula got a nightmare or got scared of a storm. 

“I think they let him come home early!” Zuko said happily, watching as Mother finished with Azula’s hair. To finish the look, she placed a red flower clip in Azula’s hair. 

Now that they were both done, Zuko grabbed Azula’s hand and lead her downstairs. A few steps behind them, their Mother followed. Once they were at the floor level, Zuko went to the front of the couch and woke up Lu Ten. 

“Lu Ten! Look, it’s Mom and Azula!” His amber eyes watched as Lu Ten opened his eyes. The older male sat up and looked at Mom and Azula. Zuko still stood in front of him, a gleeful smile on his face. 

“Father will be home any minute! Imagine how happy he’ll be.” Zuko knew very little made his Father happy. He couldn’t remember if Father had liked Lu Ten, but who didn’t? 

Zuko’s happiness was interrupted when his Mom spoke.”Zuko, honey, there’s no one there,” her tone got more worried than calm. That was weird, Mom was always calm. 

“What do you mean? He’s sitting right there.” Zuko turned to look at his Mom and sister and motioned behind him. 

“I thought you said Lu Ten was back.” Azula said, annoyed. Zuko felt confusion buzz in his mind like a bee hive. Could they not see Lu Ten, who was right there? Were they okay? 

“Zuko, try looking again.” Without a question, Zuko looked back to the couch and saw no one. 

“B-but he was just here!” Zuko exclaimed. Azula laughed, which only made Zuko annoyed. “Are you feeling okay?” Azula asked after her laugh, rare worry hidden in the depths of her eyes. 

Turning his back to her and facing the one empty couch, he replied. “Yeah, I feel fine.” 

That night at Dinner, Father told them about a letter he got earlier that day. Lu Ten was dead, and Father didn’t even sound upset about it. Zuko, however was completely shattered. He didn’t finish his dinner, it all tasted like ash anyway. 

After dinner that night, Zuko tried to ignore the figure clad in camouflage standing near the couch as he passed the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay safe <3 
> 
> -Ghostly
> 
> Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> National S*xual assault hotline: 1-800-656-4673
> 
> The Trevor project for LGBTQ+ youth:   
> 1-866-488-7386


End file.
